huhfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy
The following is the hierarchy for all evil groups. ECB (2013 - 2017; former) Leader: Ryan Waskia (formerly) Darien Markets (formerly; acting) Olivia Smith (temporarily) Sarah de La Cruz (currently) ECB was a former group which ran from January 12, 2013 to July 3, 2017. This group was an activist group which was trying to corrupt the system of Community Central. However, in July 15, 2017, the group turned "good" under Sarah and Jax's will, to which did not last for an exact three days. On July 18, 2017, the group officially disbanded, after Bunsen9 (Ryan), found out that ECB is doing harm to users. # Bunsen9 (Leader ; Founder) - Ryan was active for three years and was the initial founder of ECB. His rule was January 12, 2013 to May 25, 2017 and then after reawakening his usership, June 1, 2017. # VampireMaster123 (Former Leader ; Co-Head) - Darien was the co-head and the former leader of ECB, after Olivia, Ryan and Starco were all blocked. Darien can be considered as the head of "ECB South", although he did not operate like that. # OliviaHolt (Former Co-Head) # QueenAriel (Former Co-Head) # Mary de La Wary (Member) # Idecline22 (Member) Former members (during ECB's rule) * Obilskir (June 2015) * Olivia Holt (January 1, 2014 - July 5, 2017; after being blocked). ROU (2011 - 2012; 2013 - present) Leader: CR.992 (formerly; presumed), CR.1 (True leader; active) ROU is the oldest activist group in Community Central, having the most malicious members of the group, this being CR.1. In February 18, 2011, ROU was officially formed by Russ D. Snyder, a once Community Central staff member who found out the corrupt system of FANDOM. In March 13, 2011, Snyder was fired from FANDOM and held a protest by forming the "Anti-Wiki", a group which detested FANDOM's ways. O December 18, 2011, Russ was dethroned as leader after being blocked infinitely for causing disruption. He was overthrown by CR.1, who was a brilliant mastermind. However, on January 8, 2012, CR.1 disbanded "Anti-Wiki" after Community Central were weary about this activist group. On May 14, 2012, the group was still inactive, however, on September 30, 2013, the group was reformed by CR.992, who was a mysterious hacker entity. She knew how to hack and used that to her advantage by getting to work and trapping numerous wiki, not targeting the goal Snyder wanted to pursue. During 2014 though, the group expanded and no longer worshiped Snyder's objective, which was to stop the ways FANDOM is increasing. In 2015, ROU built their own centralised prison and made an official "Anti-Wiki" for Community central. CR.992 on January 31, 2015 found Sarah, Andi Cruz and ECB interesting and therefore joined ECB. In June 13, 2015, CR.992 and ECB had a war by hacking one another's accounts, which made ECB and ROU find out that Sarah is going to be a future staff member. But they stopped this finally in July 2017 where they defeated ROU's CR.992 once and for all. # CR.1 # CR.992 # CR.994 # CR.991 # CR.777 Former members * CR.999 (MoxieFoxie) * CR.991 (ThugDrealler) AURA (2017; unofficial) Leader: QueenAriel (Fake Head); Diego and Maddie rock! (Fake head)